Cat-Ear Hood
.]] The Cat-Ear Hood , also known as the Cat-Hood, is a recurring piece of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a white hood with cat ears worn by White Mages and similar job classes, such as the Seer. While it is occasionally a piece of equipment, most times it is part of a job's design shown in artwork or sprites. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Cat-Hood is exclusive to the ''Advance and Complete Collection releases, and is Porom's strongest helmet. It resists Ice-elemental damage and grants +7 Defense, +16 Magic Defense, +8 Evasion, +18 Magic Evasion, and +5 Speed. It can only be found in the Cave of Trials. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cat-Ear Hood is a helmet that provides +7 Defense, +18 Magic Defense, +7% Evasion, +16% Magic Evasion, resistance to Ice-elemental attacks, and +5 Speed. It is found in the Depths. Final Fantasy VI In its first appearance as an equippable item, the Cat-Ear Hood (called Cat Hood in the SNES release), is a helmet exclusive to Relm. It resists Ice, Fire, Thunder, Holy, Earth, and Wind damage, increases Speed by 2, Magic by 4, Defense and Magic Defense by 33, Evasion and Magic Evasion by 10%, and doubles the amount of gil the party earns from enemies. If the party has gil stolen from them by an enemy, such as Mugbears, the gil they win back at the end of the battle is also doubled. The easiest way to acquire the Cat-Ear Hood is by betting Impartisan in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum and defeating Weredragon, or by betting the Saucer, but this requires the player to defeat a Brachiosaur. Betting a Cat-Ear Hood will reward the player with the Merit Award after defeating a Slagworm. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Cat-ear Hood is an accessory, located on the Accessories 20 License in the upper-right corner of the License Board. It increases Vitality by 20 and Speed by 50. It can be bought from the Clan Provisioner for 30,000 gil after attaining the clan rank of High Guardian, or in the Bazaar by trading Virgo Gem x7, Einherjarium x2 and White Incense x2. In the ''Zodiac versions, the Cat-ear Hood instead halves Ice- and Wind-elemental damage, increases Speed by 3 and converts the character's License Points into gil. Gil gained per License Point is equal to (Character's Level x 5). Only newly acquired License Points are converted, the Cat-ear Hood does not convert any License Points the character already has. It works on reserve party members. It requires the Accessories 16 license for 70 LP. It can be bought from the Clan Provisioner in Rabanastre after reaching the Brave Companion rank for 50,000 gil, the bazaar by selling White Incense x2, Einherjarium x2, and Virgo Gem x7 for 25,000 gil, from the Hunt Club sidequest, stolen from Fury (rare) in Trial Mode Stage 63, dropped and poached from Spee in Stage 69, dropped by Crypt Bunny in Stage 70, and found in treasure in Stage 86 (with Diamond Armlet equipped). ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The White Hat grants +4 Weapon Defense and +14 Magic Resistance, and can be acquired from completing "Mission #296: Hat For A Girl". Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The White Hat provides +4 Weapon Defense and +14 Magic Resistance. It can be bought for 4200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Lightwing Crystal, Star Fragments, and White Thread. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Three distinct Cat-Hoods appear—the Pastel Cat Hood, Black Cat Hood, and Grey Cat Hood. Each subsequent version of the Hood gives higher defense and stat boosts than the one prior, with the Grey Cat Hood providing 51 defense, +3 to Attack, and +5 to Magic. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Cat Ears are a low-ranked headgear, while the Black Cat Hood and Gray Cat Hood are higher-ranked headgear. The Cat Ears provide 9 defense, 3 magic, and 6 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 they provide 54 defense, 15 magic, and 36 magic defense. They also have one empty slot and costs 470 gil to buy. It may also be created for 120 gil by using Mu Fur x3 and an Odd Angled Eye. When turned into a jewel, level 3-9 Cat Ears makes a Magic Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Wisdonium, and level 20-30 makes a Time Stone 6. The Black Cat Hood provides 17 defense, 5 magic, and 12 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 57 defense, 15 magic, and 42 magic defense. It also has one empty slot and costs 920 gil to buy. It can also be created for 230 gil by using Mu Fur x5, Cockatrice Feather x2, and Dark Dust x3. When turned into a jewel, level 3-9 Black Cat Hood makes a Planter, level 10-19 makes a Ward Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes an Anti-Time Stone 6. The Gray Cat Hood provides 21 defense, 6 magic, and 14 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 63 defense, 13 magic, and 41 magic defense. It also has one empty slot and can be bought for 1,140 gil. It may also be created for 290 gil by using a Mu Fur, Cockatrice Feather, and Moogle Plant x5. When turned into a jewel, level 3-9 Gray Cat Hood makes a Quickener, level 10-19 makes an Anti-Time Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Ward Stone 5. Bravely Default Cat-Ear Hood is a hat that provides 3 P.DEF, 2 M.DEF, and +2 M.ATK. It can be bought for 222 pg in Yulyana Woods Needleworks and Miasma Woods. Bravely Second: End Layer Cat-Ear Hood is a hat that provides 12 P.DEF and 15 M.DEF. It can be found in ''Grandship. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions The Cat Ear Hood gives 15 DEF, 16 RES, 8 MEV, and 3 MND when equipped on a character. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Cat-ear Hood is a level 71 hairpin. It lowers HP by 237 but raises Bravery by 281. It can be traded for with Topaz x3, Bright Powder x4, and a Lamia's Tiara. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cat-ear Hood is a level 60 hairpin that provides -248 HP, +278 Bravery, and +50% Bravery Recovery. It can be obtained by trading 54,960 gil, Lamia's Tiara, Elemental Jewel, and Witch's Desire x5. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Cat-Ear Hood is a hat that gives the user +25 MAG, +25 SPR, and +20% Fire/Ice/Lightning/Light Elemental Resistance. It can be purchased from Sorcerer's Hideaway's Fat Chocobo, located in Mysidia. The area can only be accessed after talking to a person hidden inside Mysidia Underground - Exploration. Gallery RoF Pastel Cat-Ear Hood.png|Pastel Cat Hood in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. RoF Gray Cat Hood.png|Gray Cat Hood in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. RoF Black Cat Hood.png|Black Cat Hood in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Cat Ears.png|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Black Cat Hood.png|Black Cat Hood in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Gray Cat Hood.png|Gray Cat Hood in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFRK Cat-Ear Hood FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Cat-Ear Hood FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Cat-Ear Hood FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Cat-Ear Hood FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Cat-Ear Hood FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Cat-Ear Hood.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. it:Cappuccio del gatto Category:Light helmets Category:Recurring accessories